


Sleepy Prince

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Not So Final Fantasies [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Just a little roll around in the sheets with our favourite, sleepy Prince.





	Sleepy Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very original idea but I still enjoyed writing it. Any feedback is appreciated.

The sun had only just started to rise when you awoke from your deep slumber. You were pulled out of your dreams by the sound of birds singing outside, the sunlight peeking through the curtains drawn over the windows. You rolled over in bed, groping the nightstand blindly as you searched for your phone. You brought the device closer for inspection when you found it, wincing when the bright screen flashed across your face. You blinked a few times to get the sleep out of your eyes, trying to make out the numbers in front of your face. Once they became clear you groaned and let the phone drop from your hand, falling to the floor with a loud thud. It was too early to be awake. 

You rolled over again, snuggling into the warmth of your bedfellow. Wisps of black hair fell over his face as he slept peacefully, his eyes barely moving under the lids. Noctis was more of a heavy sleeper than you were and he loved to sleep in. It was one of his favourite hobbies. You smiled as you watched the Prince sleep for a few moments, adoration shining in your eyes. You gently reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, your fingers brushing his smooth skin. His nose twitched as he suddenly took a deep breath. You immediately withdrew your hand as he stirred, his eyes slowly cracking open. His bright eyes wandered around the room until they landed on you. There was a look of confusion etched onto his face as he wondered why he was suddenly awake. 

You gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry" you whispered. 

He blinked a few times before a small smile graced his lips.

"It's okay" he mumbled, his voice laced with sleep. 

Noctis wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He pecked your lips as you snuggled into his side. He let out a loud yawn. 

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Early" you replied. 

His eyes closed briefly as his head flopped back to the pillow. 

"What are you doing up?"

"Nothing" you sighed. "I just woke up."

Noctis hummed, moving a little closer to you to bask in the warmth your body was offering. He was a lot like a cat. He slept a lot and was treated like royalty. Well, in this case he was royalty. And his highness loved to sleep in and shirk his duties quite often. 

"Maybe we should get up?" you suggested.

"Don't want to" Noctis whined.

"Don't be such a baby."

You shifted in the bed and tried to get up. You didn't get far before Noctis wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back. You grunted as he pulled you back under the covers, enveloping you in a warm cocoon of blankets. Your back was flush against his chest as his arms had a tight grip around your waist. 

"Stay" he demanded.

"We should get up Noct" you argued.

His arms tightened around your waist as he buried his head in the crook of your neck.

"Stay" he repeated.

You let out a defeat sigh as you sagged against him. You couldn't really argue with the Prince. You hummed in content as his lips skimmed your neck, placing light kisses on your exposed skin. Perhaps a little more sleep wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

His hands slipped under your shirt, exploring your warm body as he continued to press kisses into your neck. You let out a sigh of content as his fingertips skimmed your ribcage, his hands groping your breasts. You moaned as his fingers tugged and pinched your nipples, rolling the stiff buds with an expert touch. You gasped as you felt something hard poke your backside, causing you to shiver with delight. It looked like the Prince wanted a little morning fun and without barely a second thought you were willing to comply with his whims.

You rolled onto your back as Noctis rolled on top of you. He gave you a sloppy grin as he placed kisses to your lips. You sighed and moaned against him, melting against his heated kisses. His tongue licked your bottom lip and you opened your mouth, allowing for his tongue to slip inside. He rubbed it across your teeth and tongue, teasing you and trying to coax you into battle. You wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the embrace, your tongues rubbing against each other fiercely. He dominated your mouth, his teeth nipping on your bottom lip.

You parted from the kiss for air, allowing Noctis to lavish kisses to your skin. He pushed your shirt over your breasts, exposing them as you felt the chill in the room brush against your naked skin. You moaned as his warm mouth enveloped a pert nipple, his tongue licking the hard bud. You ran your fingers through his silky black hair, pulling at the strands as he suckled on your breast, his hand playing with the other one. He moaned against you as his tongue flicked and swirled around the stiff peak, his teeth grazing the sensitive bud. You arched your back, grinding against him as you ached with arousal. 

He pulled away and you hastily got rid of your pyjama bottoms, kicking your panties off in the process. Noctis noticed how eager you were and gave you a lazy grin. He also got rid of his pants, sighing when his erection finally sprung free from its confines. You shivered as you felt the tip brush against your lips, your pussy already dripping wet with arousal as your body ached. You gasped and moaned as you felt the tip tease your clit, making the Prince moan as he rubbed his hot length against you.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he guided his dick towards your entrance. Noctis moaned lowly as he sheathed himself in you, his cock throbbing as your walls clenched around him. He buried his head in your neck as he started to thrust, his pace slow and lacking urgency as he held you close. You moaned, bucking your hips against him as you ran your fingers through his hair again, your fingers massaging his scalp.

He moaned against you, his hands gripping your hips as he thrust into you. He kissed your collar bone and neck, working red marks into your skin as you rolled your hips against him. You moaned as you felt his dick brushing against your sweet spot with every long stroke, the heat pooling into the pit of your stomach and making it twist. 

You arched your back, the heat coiling in the pit of your stomach with every jerk of his hips. Your whines and moans started to get louder as you reached your end, your heels digging into Noctis' back urging him to go faster. To your frustration he kept his languid pace, slowly building you up to your breaking point. You squirmed underneath him, whimpering as the pleasure slowly burned and ached inside your core.

Your end couldn’t come any sooner and you shuddered in pure bliss when you finally reached your peak. You chanted Noctis' name, your throat becoming sore as you rode out your orgasm. Noctis groaned as your walls clamped around his cock, your velvet walls squeezing him tight. He didn’t last much longer than you did, the coax of your velvet walls proving to be too much for the Prince. His hips stuttered as he came after you, moaning your name sweetly as he spilled his seed deep inside you. He pumped his hips a few times to make sure he emptied himself in you before pulling out.

Noctis collapsed beside you, panting lightly as he wrapped his arms around your torso. You tried to catch your breath as well, laying your head on his chest as you listened to his erratic heartbeat. He stroked his thumb over your shoulder, rubbing patterns into your skin as you hugged him.

It was all fun and games until you realised how sweaty you were. Perhaps having a morning romp wasn’t the best idea because now you were hot and your skin felt clammy and gross. Your nose crinkled in disgust and with a loud grunt you untangled from Noctis and attempted to leave. When you tried to remove yourself Noctis immediately reached for you and dragged you back.

“Noct” you whined.

“Don’t leave yet” he mumbled.

You squirmed in his grasp, trying to wriggle your way out.

“I need a shower” you complained. “I feel sticky and gross.”

Noctis ignored your futile attempts at escape as he kept a firm grip around your waist. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck.

“Just a little longer.”

You let out a frustrated sigh as your head flopped down to the pillow with a loud thud. The day had barely even started and you had a non-complaint Prince to deal with. What a nice start to the day.


End file.
